While detergents made utilizing linear alkylbenzene-, paraffin-, and olefin-based surfactants are biodegradable, processes for creating linear alkylbenzenes, paraffins, and olefins are not based on renewable sources. Specifically, linear alkylbenzenes, paraffins, and olefins are traditionally produced from kerosene extracted from the earth. Due to the growing environmental concerns over fossil fuel extraction and economic concerns over exhausting fossil fuel deposits, there is a demand for incorporating alternate feed sources with the traditional kerosene feed source for producing biodegradable surfactants for use in detergents and in other industries.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for producing linear alkylbenzenes, paraffins, and olefins from a feed source that includes natural oils, i.e., oils that are not extracted from the earth, in addition to kerosene. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and this background of the invention.